The Story of a Lost Soul
by DarkEcho397
Summary: There was a man, who was like an echo throughout time and space. That man had seen the Dawn of Time and was there at The End. That man was one of the reasons that Clara was born. He was there at her mothers death, and was there for her every moment. And now, he is back, stronger than ever, but Clara doesn't remember him, and he must endure Clara's last breath. Or is it her last?
1. Ch 1: Through Time and Space

Clara Oswald and and a girl in red and gold got off of the moped on the Rings of Akhaten.

"Isn't he frightened?" Merry said.

"I think he is. I think he's very frightened." Clara said.

"I want to help."

"So do I."

Merry Gejelh stepped forward and onto the pedestal, all of the inhabitants of the Rings of Akhaten behind her, and she started to sing.

 _Rest now. My warrior. Rest now. Your hardship is over, then. Wake up. Wake up. And let the Cloak of Life cling to your bones…_

Everyone behind Merry started to sing along. Everyone except for one man. He was on the second row, and he got up and started walking towards Merry. He stopped before he got to her and placed his hand on Clara's shoulders. She turned around and smiled.

"Doctor, you're…" Her smile faded when she turned and did not see the Doctor. Instead, there was a man who looked like Clara's age. He had black hair and aqua blue eyes. Clara pulled away from the man's grip on her shoulder.

"Clara, I need you to listen to me," the man said to Clara, softly. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I must."

"Who the hell are you?!" Clara whispered.

"I promise that you will know soon enough."

"What could you, a stranger, possibly have to do with me?"

"In a few years time, you will be on a street, called Trap Street. I can't tell you anymore, but I can give you this warning - There will be a man there. You will have met him before. Do _not_ take the Quantum Shade. Do _not_ play with the Quantum Shade. Do not mess with the Raven. Do. Not. Touch. The. Quantum. Shade."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind…" Clara said, obviously annoyed and letting it pass over her head. She looked from Merry, who was still singing, oblivious to the fact that there is a stranger talking to Clara, to the Sun at Akhaten.

"You know, it's quite beautiful."

"No, it's sad."

"No, it's both.

"How can you think that a sun who is actually alive and feeding off of beings is beautiful?"

"I wasn't talking about the sun. I'm talking about the consequence. It is sad, and it is beautiful, and it is going to happen."

"Wait, you said that you shouldn't tell me, yet you did. Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because it's knowledge. And knowledge like that can make parasite gods blaze. Now, I believe that the Doctor needs some help. The moped is behind you."

"Wait, before you leave, what is your name?"

"We'll see each other again. But, it's Echo. My name is Echo."

And with that, Clara went off to help the Doctor, and she did not see Echo again for a while.


	2. Ch 2: A Good Man Can Take No More

A few years later, Clara, an older Doctor, and a Bristol man, Rigsy, walk into a street together. Trap Street, the street that humans miss, like a perception filter. The Doctor, Clara, and Rigsy are stopped and introduced to Trap Street by Mayor Me.

Now, it was known throughout the Street that Rigsy was a murderer. But The Doctor and Clara believe that he was framed. To make the colonists at the refugee street happy, Me sentenced Rigsy to Death- by Facing the Raven.

The Raven was affiliated with the Quantum Shade, a being that can track its victim down through space and time, no matter where they are, and take their souls. Countless minutes go by, The Doctor and Clara trying to solve the mystery, and Rigsy has very little time left in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Echo was walking down Trap Street when he saw Clara Oswald talking to Rigsy. He couldn't quite make out what they were talking about, but he made out this - Clara was ignoring his warning years ago about taking the Chronolock from Rigsy. She was stupid enough to do it.

Echo, being the person he was, could not interfere with a fixed point in history like this; Clara had already made up her mind: She was going to trick Me and the Quantum Shade.

 _"You cannot trick the Quantum Shade."_ Echo was thinking. " _I told you to not mess with the Chronolock. Why would you ignore me?"_

Echo walked into the nearest house, in mad search of Mayor Me.

When he finally found Me at her house, he stormed in and slammed the door shut behind him, without permission to go in.

"If you wanted to talk, you could have just knocked." Me got out of her chair and looked at Echo.

"Take it off." He said angrily. "Take it off, NOW!"

"Gosh Echo, I was going to take it off anyways. I'm on my way now to take the Chronolock away from Rigsy, if that's why you're so upset."

" _Her._ Take it off of Clara."

"Clara?! She didn't take it did she?! Oh my gosh, why did she do something so stupid?!"

"Take the Chronolock off, now." Echo was trying to stay calm.

"I can't. I made a deal with the Raven, a deal which I can break. But when Clara interfered... Echo I'm so sorry."

"I don't care if you can't take it off. Do it anyways."

"Echo, I truly am sorry. I never meant for anyone to get hurt."

Echo exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall in denial.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening..." He whispered multiple times.

"Echo, you only just met the girl! Why so attached?"

"Just met her? I've known her for longer than she's been alive for! She traveled with me for years, until the Doctor had to go off and save Gallifrey! I had to wipe her mind, because I was supposed to be killed, and all my friends punished forever! I finally found her again, and now she has to go off and literally get herself killed!" Echo walked out, but before he walked out, he heard Me say, "I'll see what I can do."

As Echo walked angrily into the distant, he heard the faint noise from a Raven, and he walked to watch Clara breathe her final breaths.


	3. Ch 3: Her Final Breath

Clara walked out of the place where the Doctor and Me were. She walked out towards the middle of the street, whispering " _Let me be brave. Let me be brave."_ The Doctor barely stepped out of the door to watch this horrible event. Echo walked around the corner to see The Doctor's and Clara's backs. He took a deep breath, and exhaled. He clenched his fists together and tried as hard as he could not to interfere with this event.

After what seemed like ages, there was another terrifying screech from the Raven as it came into sight. People were running everywhere, trying to get away from this horrific circumstance.

As the Raven neared, Clara inhaled for the last time and her last heartbeat began.

Then everything froze. The Raven stopped, and the Doctor wasn't moving. There was no sound, and nothing was happening around Echo. Finally, he heard a voice that sounded like the Doctor, saying " _Come on! Over here! I can save you!"_

Clara turned toward a bright light that was beaming from a house to her left. She entered the house, and time was still frozen. Everything except for Echo, and apparently, Me.

She walked out of the house, smiling.

"How can you be smiling at such a horrible time, Mayor?" Echo seemed a bit calmer, but very much afraid off what might happen next,

"Because you asked for a way to save her. And I did. Ish."

"Two questions, one: How did you save her? Her death is a fixed point in time? Two: What do you mean 'Ish?'"

"Well, I talked to the Doctor. I told him that when he got home, there was a way to save Clara. And I said 'Ish' because Clara is still going to die. Her death really is a fixed point in time. I just delayed it. She is stuck between one heartbeat and her last. One breath and the next."

"So you ripped a hole in time a space?" Echo said, surprised that Me would do something so stupid.

"No. Time Lord science."

"Time Lord science? You mean, the Doctor really went 'home!' You sent him to the extraction chambers, didn't you, you clever girl," Echo was very excited and smiling. He ran right over to Me and hugged her.

"Clara now has as long as she wants until she returns here. And I will know; I'm going on the trip with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm immortal," Me said. "I will be there at the End of Time, with you, the Doctor, and Clara. Well, the Doctor and Clara steal another TARDIS while the're on Gallifrey, a replacement until they can get to theirs. Their first trip is to the End of Time, where I will be there, with you. At least, that's what I told the Doctor to make sure happens. Anyways, if all goes according to the plan, the Doctor will forget that Clara is alive and she will travel with us."

Completely glossing over the part that Me said "the Doctor will forget that Clara is alive," Echo said "thank you" many times. He hugged Me again and they shook hands.

"See you soon?"

"You bet."

They hugged one last time, and Echo walked out of Trap Street, and the faint sound of a dematerializing TARDIS could be heard by Me.


	4. Ch 4: Insurance

Echo walked into a small diner somewhere in London, 2013. Almost instinctively, he looked around, gaining awareness of his senses. His eyes caught a table of three people, a red-head girl, a blonde guy, and a black-haired man. They all looked the same age.

He knew automatically that one of them was the man known as the Doctor, and the other known as the Resurrected Roman. And the other, according to the stories he read, was called the Girl Who Waited. He thought that was a perfect title for him now, as he is waiting until his trip to the End of Time to re-unite with Me and Clara.

Almost like he could sense his presence, the Doctor turned around to see Echo. He motioned for him to go come and sit next to him.

"Amy, Rory, this is Echo. He's a very old friend of mine."

"Hi." Amelia and Rory said at the same time.

Echo just nodded, smiling and sat down next to the Doctor.

"So, why are you here?" The Doctor asked.

"Just waiting. Though I'd find you here. Won't stay for long. Where are you now?"

"Well, I just took Amy and Rory to take a look at the Trojan War from a helicopter's viewpoint. I was planning to take the on a trip to the Gardens of Ameus."

"The Gardens of Ameus! The Universe's number 1 walk-through garden! I love that place."

There was a slight change in the atmosphere, almost as if Echo said something to trigger it. It was colder now, and the door opened and a man who looked eerily similar to President Nixon walked in.

"That's not possible. Is that a Tesele..."

"Teselecta. What the hell is a Teselecta doing here." Echo said. "Nothing important that could effect Time or Space is happening, so why are they here?"

The Doctor and Echo started whispering back and forth. Amelia saw the machine and whispered to The Doctor, "Isn't that the President of the United States? 42 years ago?!"

A few minutes later, after they thought everyone was calm, there was a faint noise heard from outside. Echo could make out "...terminate." He looked at the Doctor, who was mouthing the word "Ex" over and over again.

"Ex ex ex ex ex, what does that mean?"

"Doctor..." Rory said.

"They're not just saying 'Ex.'" Amy said.

"Exterminate!" It said again.

"Run!" Echo said.

The Doctor, Echo, Amelia, and Rory started running, but the Teselecta, out of nowhere, grabbed the Doctor's arm. Two more 'people' got up, like machines, and grabbed Amy and Rory. Echo was grabbed by a young girl.

"Doctor..." Echo said. "They aren't Teselectas. They're Clockwork Droids, working for the Daleks!"

"Exterminate!" The window shattered and three gold Daleks and a black Dalek moved into the diner.

"Oh even worse!" The Doctor said. "The Cult of Skaro!"

"Where is the Impossible Girl!" The black Dalek, Dalek Sec, said.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The other three said.

"Clara? You're looking for Clara?" Echo said. "Clara's dead. What do you want with her."

The Daleks were silent for a moment, Sec's one eye stalk starring at Echo.

"Scan shows that the Time Lord is lying! Explain! Explain!" Dalek Sec said.

"Clara's dead! She got killed a long, long time ago! I'm not lying, you stupid little tin cans!" Echo was obviously upset, that he hadn't noticed that the Doctor, Amy, and Rory had gone missing!

"You've got to be kidding me..." He said.

"Oh Echo, they're safe." The all-too familiar voice of Clara Oswald was heard from behind.

Echo turned his head in time to see Clara, dressed as a waitress, and Me walk out of the kitchen.

"Long time, no see." Me said.

"Clara... you're..." Echo could barely manage.

"Alive? No. Still stuck between one heartbeat and the next."

Echo sighed. "Daleks," was all he said.

Almost on cue, Me pulled out a sonic blaster and shot them.

Echo's eyes widened. "You just killed the Cult of Skaro!"

"No," she said. "I killed them again. You see, they were already dead before, but when Davros rebuilt Skaro, he rebuilt the Cult of Skaro. And now they're dead. Again."

"Oh, okay!" Echo said sarcastically. "So, you two really do meet up and travel!" Then he remembered something. "Where am I?"

"Oh don't worry," Clara said. "You're in the TARDIS. Couldn't risk you coming out."

Me just randomly shot all of the Clockwork Droids.

"The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all escaped. I teleported them back to their TARDIS."

"Why did the Cult of Skaro want you, Clara?"

"Because I should be dead. It's, how do you put it, impossible."

"Fair enough."

"So Echo," Me said. "This was your insurance. We really will see you later. Now go, I believe you have a garden to see!"

So Me and Clara went back into the TARDIS, and the diner dematerialized, leaving Echo in the middle of London with 4 dead Daleks.


	5. Ch 5: Secrets Unraveled

Echo was just starring at the Daleks.

"Alrighty then..."

He walked off into an alleyway, where a big, blue Police Box was standing. He knocked on the door, and heard a snap from inside. The doors opened.

He walked inside and there was the Eleventh Doctor, looking at the TARDIS Monitor. Amy was leaning against the console, and Rory was reading a magazine with Amelia on the front cover.

"So, Skaro's back." The Doctor said,

"Correction, Skaro _was_ back. We took care of it."

"We?"

"Spoilers." Echo said.

"Shut up, River," The Doctor said jokingly.

They both started laughing. Amelia was just watching the entire thing.

"So those were Daleks, out there?" She said. "What did they mean by "the Impossible Girl?'"

"It's a long story," Both the Doctor and Echo said.

"Doctor, I feel like wherever you're about to take us, there is going to be some kind of alien."

"Oh, well there probably is." The Doctor said.

"That's the thing about Space Travel. You learn that humans aren't the only living thing in the universe. Now in your mind, all of the aliens that we might encounter are evil. But think about this: If aliens came peacefully to our home, what would the humans do to them?"

Amelia didn't say anything in return.

"That's why nobody can know that Echo and I aren't human."

"Woah woah, slow down there Space Boy." Amelia said. "Echo isn't human?"

"Isn't it obvious? First of all, Echo isn't a name. Second of all, 'The Doctor's Old Friend.' And the fact that I wasn't amazed that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside."

"Ugh, TWO Space Boys!"

The Doctor started to flip some levers, and the TARDIS started flying off to the Gardens of Ameus. Echo, Amy, Rory, and The Doctor went to play Time Lord Poker. What they didn't know was the danger they were getting into on Ameus.


	6. Ch 6: The Sanction of a Time Lord Part 1

Echo couldn't believe what had happened. He was now sitting in a room tied to a pole by the one person that he expected not to hold him captive: Me.

He couldn't remember much, except him, The Doctor, Amy, and Rory were on Ameus, when there was a bright light, and a woman calling his name; Me.

Me was standing there, really upset. There were two men standing behind her, one bald and wearing a generals suit of armor, and one had black hair, dressed in red and gold robes; Time Lords.

The one on the left said "Echo, Son of Rassilon, you are to be punished for your actions of changing time drastic enough to cause a hole in the Untempered Schism and the Time Vortex Itself."

"What the hell did I do?"

"Silence!" The one on the right yelled.

Me was silent the entire time, until now. "You won't remember that you've done it. You _don't_ remember what you did. But I'll tell you. Just two words."

She walked over and whispered two words in to Echo's ear. He looked confused, and she walked out.

"You're punishment is as follows: You are suspended from Time and Space travel unless given direct permission, and Exile to the Matrix. All of these punishments are enacted until further notice. Do you agree to these punishments?"

Echo didn't say anything. He couldn't remember what he had done, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out what those two words meant.

 _"Bad Wolf."_ He thought. " _What does that mean, Bad Wolf..."_

The two men walked up, grabbed him by his arms, and tossed him into a pod, which sent him flying, inside the pod, to the depths of the Matrix for all Eternity.

Because of two words. _Bad Wolf._ What do they mean? What had he done that made his punishment as harsh as eternity in the Matrix? He knew he had to survive, but there was no possible way to survive the most harsh Sanction of a Time Lord.


	7. Ch 7: The Sanction of a Time Lord Part 2

The Sanction of a Time Lord is the harshest that a punishment can get. The Contract of the Sanction defines that the minimum punishment to the Time Lord in custody is an exile from Time and Space travel, causing an immediate regeneration, and removing the rest of the Time Lord's regenerations.* The maximum punishment to the Time Lord in custody is a set amount of time in the Matrix. Maximum time allowed to be allotted: 25 years, and NO MORE.** * There are two exceptions: They have none left, or if they were granted regenerations by the Untempered Schism ** 25 years is to be allotted if given direct permission of Rassilon and has a very good reason. 25 is the absolute maximum.

There were just two problems with the Contract of the Sanction when talking about Echo's Sanction. One, Echo was granted unlimited regenerations by the Untempered Schism. It was impossible for any Time Lord, even Rassilon, to take them away. Two, Echo was exiled into the Matrix for an eternity.

Echo woke up, and was not scared. He was not intimidated, uneasy, scared, or nervous. He just started counting.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

He new exactly how he was going to get out. According to the Legend of the Matrix, only one person ever escaped the horrors of the Matrix: The Hybrid.

 _6, 7, 8, 9, 10..._

Echo stood up and looked around. He shut his eyes, listening carefully. He could here the Last Words of Time Lords, the screams of Daleks, the begging of Cybermen, the swift feet of Weeping Angels. Chains rustling, dead screams, and the faint drone of the Cloister Bells. That was only in the first few seconds in which he was paying attention.

 _30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35..._

The spirits of dead Time Lords, and their cloaks, were sliding all around Echo. The floor was as dusty as anything would be when it was left alone for billions of years.

 _40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45_

Counting, always counting in the back of his head.

He started walking around, when almost automatically, a Cyberman hand had shot out and grabbed him.

The Cyberman was dormant, as it had been for a long, long time.

Echo just stood there calmly, almost like he had expected that to happen. After about a minute of nothing, the Cyberman put its hand down.

 _110, 111, 112, 113, 114, 115..._

 _"How many seconds in Eternity?"_ Echo thought.

 _118, 119, 120, 121, 122..._

He kept walking, the screams and begs slowly getting louder and louder with every step Echo took.

 _150, 151, 152, 153, 154, 155..._

He walked past an archway which held a Weeping Angel in chains. When he walked away, it wasn't there anymore. He stopped, but didn't hear it. He turned around and its finger was centimeters away from his face. The chain had run out. He couldn't go any further.

Echo, still calm, took one step backwards, as if he was taunting it.

 _207, 208, 209, 210, 211..._

It hadn't even been 5 minutes, and he was already dreading the place.

Echo found a quiet and empty place to sit down and think. He was there for 30 minutes, and he couldn't think of anything.

 _3811, 3812, 3813, 3814, 3815..._

 _How many seconds in Eternity?_


	8. Ch 8: The Sanction of a Time Lord Part 3

After a while, he got it. He had to make the Cloister Bells ring. If the Cloisters rang, Rassilon would send someone down to make sure that all of the Cloisters were ringing. He could escape from there.

 _5489, 5490, 5491, 5492, 5493..._

When he got out, he was going to kill his father. He didn't care what it took, or the fact that it was his father. He was going to kill Rassilon.

But first, he had to make the cloisters ring. The only time that the Cloisters rang was when there was a pending catastrophe. And it didn't look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

 _5619, 5620, 5621, 5622, 5623..._

Time went by, moment by moment, and nothing much happened to Echo. He needed food and water. The Time Lords wanted him dead. And he wanted Rassilon dead. Echo was calm enough and was trained to wait and watch it all happen.

Time forced foward, and nothing had happened. Just the same old screams and rustles.

 _10551, 10552, 10553, 10554, 10555..._

Nothing was happening. Until one night, Echo heard a faint tapping. Like four knocks. He thought he was just being delusional, but he wasn't. There was someone else with him.

Echo said nothing, but walked over to the man. The man had a watch on. It had only been 3 hours. Three hours of this torture, yet it had felt like 3 years. Three hours. Then he remembered.

According to the legend, the Matrix was designed as a graveyard for dead Time Lords. The Time Lords had slowed time down in the Matrix when Rassilon turned it into a torture chamber for the living. So it really had been 3 hours, but it felt like forever.

 _How many seconds in Eternity?_

Almost as if the man could read Echo's mind, he said "I've been thinking the same thing."

"It hasn't even been a day down here. We have to get out."

The man turned his face. He had white hair and an old face, with a short beard. "I think I know a way."

The man, who introduced himself as the Watcher, or that's what they used to call him at the Academy, had admitted to finding a way out, but no way to get out.

"You'd need a code. One I suspect only Rassilon would have."

"I think I have the code."

Echo walked over to the big Gallifreyan symbol and whispered something.

 _16892, 16893, 16894, 16895, 16896..._

The hatch opened and there was a bright light.

"My place of birth." Echo said. "Stupid man uses it for everything. Hey, do you happen to have a gun?"

"Actually I do. One bullet left, though." The Watcher said.

"One bullet is all I need."

"Not enough to kill a Time Lord, though, is it?" The Watched acted like he was reading Echo's mind.

"I'll find a way." Echo said.

The Watcher and Echo took the elevator up to the Council of Gallifrey. About 3 stories away, and Echo cocked his gun. Ready for fire.

When the elevator door opened, Rassilon and the entire Firing Squad was waiting. But Echo had already taken aim.

"Three and a half days." Rassilon said, walking around the Firing Squad. "I didn't think that it would take you that long to get out."

"Father. The maximum allotted time was 25 years. I spent about 4 days in there, and I was about done on day 2. How could you possibly put someone down there for 25 years?" Echo was more sad than upset. He still had his gun pointed at Rassilon.

"Do it. I dare you. Fire it."

He said that because he knew that Echo never had the guts to fire a bullet into someone. He knew that Echo resented guns.

"I hope you learn your lesson." The entire Firing Squad all fired at the Watcher. He died immediately.

Echo dropped the gun and dropped down, trying to get the Watcher to wake up.

Echo looked at his father in absolute hatred, and spit towards him. He then stood up, clicked a button, and the door to the elevator shut, and he started moving downwards.

He started pounding his fists on the doors. Repeatedly. Until he reached Mid-Level. He got off and walked in to the Gardens of Gallifrey, where he would destroy Rassilon's "flower" and make his way to steal his TARDIS.

He was mad enough to start another Time War.


	9. Ch 9: The Living Dead Must Die

Echo walked into the TARDIS. The monitor was on, and said two words: _Bad Wolf._

 _"Bad Wolf. Those were the words that got me arrested."_ Echo thought.

He kicked the TARDIS console, hoping that it would jog his memory, or something.

 _"Bad Wolf! What the hell does it mean?!"_ He kept kicking the console.

Finally, he sat down. And he thought about it.

" _Bad Wolf. I've seen those words before. With the Doctor. On Shan Shen. Donna gave the Doctor a message from Rose. Bad Wolf. And then on Satellite Five! And on Gallifrey, during the Last Day of the Time War. What does it mean? How did I forget about all of this."_

Then he figured it out. He didn't get in trouble because of the _words_ Bad Wolf, he got in trouble because he helped the Bad Wolf, the Moment, escape Gallifrey after the Time War!

He finally understood. He continued to sit until a message appeared on the Monitor. Not a message, but co-ordinates.

10-0-11-00:02

 _"That's where Gallifrey is..."_ Then he corrected himself. " _Was."_

Someone wanted to meet him.

He typed the co-ordinates into the TARDIS and when the TARDIS landed, he opened the door. Right in front on him was a big Diner. The Door opened and Me and Clara were standing there. They had to yell for Echo to hear them.

"THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH OUR TARDIS!" Clara yelled.

"WHAT?!" Echo replied.

"SHE WON'T LET US LEAVE THIS PLACE!"

"LET ME GET ABOARD!"

Me flipped a lever, and the Diner was in jumping distance.

Echo jumped in and ran to the control room.

After a long time of just clicking buttons and reading Gallifreyan, Echo stepped back.

"No, no no no no no no no no no..."

"What is it?" Me and Clara asked at the same time.

"The TARDIS won't let you leave because this was the place where Gallifrey used to stand. It's still hardwired to this spot."

"I don't get it." Me said,

"The TARDIS won't let you leave here unless you send Clara back to her death."


	10. Ch 10: The Resolution

**Author's Note:** This is the last Chapter of _The Story of a Lost Soul_. Enjoy!

"What?!" They both said in shock.

"No, I can't go back! Echo, there must be something you can do!" Clara said, worried.

Echo just stood, staring into space.

"Echo, please tell me you can fix this." Clara started to cry.

He still just stood there, staring while Me walked around the console, trying to fix this. Clara just sat down on the floor and started to weep.

"Please... please..." She TARDIS had an atmosphere of complete melancholy. Even the TARDIS was releasing a wave of sadness. The lights dimmed.

"Clara Oswald... I'm so sorry. I truly am. But... there's nothing that I can do."

Instead of a face of complete sadness, her face turned into a mixture of sadness and hopelessness.

"Echo, don't say that! I don't care what you think you can and cannot do!"

He had nothing to say. Me went over to comfort Clara.

There Time Lords appeared in the TARDIS. Among the faces, one was the face of the Twelfth Doctor, sad and upset.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this Clara." The Doctor said. "I truly am. But you died, on Trap Street. There's nothing that I..." He looked at Echo. "Nothing that _we_ can do to help. I thought that if I used an extraction chamber, and took you far away..."

"Don't blame it on yourself, Doctor." Clara said. "It was my fault for taking the long way 'round."

"No." Echo said.

Everyone on the TARDIS looked at him.

"What did you say?" Said one of the other Time Lords.

"I said ' _no_ '."

"What do you mean?" Said the other.

"I mean ' _no!'_ Clara is not going back to Gallifrey! And guess what, I'm going to take the punishment! You two," He pointed to the two Time Lords. "You two and Me are going to imprison for me. Eternity in the Matrix. You're going to erase my memories of what happened now, and your going to punish me."

"What are you talking about, Echo? What do I have to do with this?" Me said.

"You, you're going to yell me what I did wrong. And I'm not going to understand. But I understand now! Bad Wolf isn't a person. It's a title! And it's the title that I have picked up. Because I'm going to override the Time Vortex. I'm going to save you, Clara Oswald."

And with those words, the TARDIS console opened, and Echo looked into it. And the Time Lords disappeared, except for the Doctor. The TARDIS started to move, and Echo's TARDIS followed. The Console closed, and Echo passed out.

When Echo woke up, he was on his TARDIS, with Me and Clara.

"The Doctor took the other TARDIS back to Gallifrey." Me said.

When Echo sat up, Clara ran over and hugged him for a while. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you..." Clara said.

"It wasn't easy." Echo said.

Clara and Echo laughed.

"Well, I should probably leave. See you in a few days."

"Echo, you said 'Eternity in the Matrix.'" Me said. "How is that a few days."

"Two things." Echo said. "One, I have a time machine. Two, I'm the son of Rassilon. I'll find my way out. Maybe even in the first day."

And Echo went out of the TARDIS, where Clara and Me found a future version of Me (or was it a past version?) take Echo off to Gallifrey for Eternity in the Matrix.


End file.
